With the technological developments of the last decade and growing popularity of online commerce, e-mail, online chatting and the Internet in general, the demand to have constant access to these innovative technological ways of communication is rapidly increasing. Some users cannot imagine their lives without the Internet and email; some cannot imagine their lives without being able to buy groceries online. Constant desire to be connected to the informational highway increases demand for reliable, fast, convenient network connection.
Anyone using current technology has dealt with networks at some point. Being connected to a local network where users share files and data on one server is a common scheme in workplaces. Companies would like their employees to use network connection tools that reflect company's policies, such as session duration limits, usage of particular Point-to-Point locations, etc. However, companies usually obtain network access tools from outside providers. The security of these network access tools may however become compromised.